La Vida
by PrincessGames
Summary: la persona que mas ama y al final de tantos años se da de cuenta que esa era la persona pero trata de borrarlo de su mente y su corazón es imposible
1. Chapter 1

Hola Principalmente a todos les doy las gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leerlo :D mill gracias

**((( Bueno esto trata de por la historia es que ya an pasado 20 largo año de el accidente de Racoon City y bueno ya algunas cosas en relación con Sherry y Jake ya son 3 años que no se ven y sherry por fin siente lo que su corazón manda , y en verdad ella desea olvidarlo pero al ver solamente las personas que ella ama o a las personas que ella respeta tan solo recordarle a ella es muy difícil de olvidar a que joven con la herida en la cara )) **

_**las parejas que van a parecer al través de la historia son **_

_**Leon y Claire **_

_**Jill y Chris **_

_**Rebecca y Billy **_

_**Helena y Lott**_

_**y otras mas al través del esta historia **_

_**(( las Memorias Parte 1 ))**_

YA han pasado 20 años de aquel dia , un dia que jamas olvidare en mi vida , ya esa pequeña niña a muerto con todas esas personas inocente de aquella cuidad fantasma gracias a dos grandes angeles estoy viva para contarlo , al principio ellos eran unos buenos amigos pero bueno creo que mis pensamiento o sera como lo trato la vida a ambos que bueno terminaron juntos me alegra mucho saber eso es porque al verlo pense que solamente .. bueno son cosas de niña pequeña , en fin las cosas se a clamado un poco en cierto punto de vista pero bueno en el tiempo que estamos yo Leon , Helena en la desaparecida cuidad de China me an pasado muchas cosas muy malas en el punto de los moustros de que umbrella a echo para el echo de dominar el mundo hasta me encontre de mi vicita a china a nada mas y menos a Chris Redfield el gran heroe de la Bsaa y Hermano mayor de mi querida amiga , protectora y haorra madre Claire Redfield Kennedy aun es mas lindo cuando lo nombro la Señora Kennedy la dueña de el corazon del agente mas reconocido de toda la organizacion NortaAmericana bueno yo sola no podria salir de esa pesadilla dondo me mandaron , gracias a Jake Muller Wesker pudimos salir vivos de hay , gracias a el bueno tambien le debo una muy grande porque a nuestro viaje de china me entere que la organizacion mundial TerraSave fue atacada , yo no podria creerlo que todos de esa organizacion yo en una sala podria oir los gritos de dolor de Leon al verlo le pregunte lo que le sucedia lo unico que pudo escapar de su voz fue es Claire , Claire , yo enverdad me quede en Shock al escuchar que ella tambien estaba hay y qye ya tenia un año de desaparecia todo el gobierno de los estado unidos encontraron algunos cuerpos de aquellos , yo no podria creer que mi querida amiga habia muerto , definitivamente el pecidente de aquel momento nos mando a buscar los resto de aquella organizacion ya decaparecidad, leon en estos momentos el me contaba que ya no queria vivir , no mas porque solamente CLaire lo mantenia vivo , el nunca le conto de sus sentimientos pero todo lo que sentia el por ella era amor de verdad nunca me lo habia imaginado que el todabia sintiera algo dentro , pero bueno al llegar a las intalaciones me puede dar de cuenta de aquellas cosas que eran personan con el tiempo se combirtieron en criaturas muy asquerosas a helena y ami nos dio lastima y asco no podrianos ver a aquellos cientificos de TerraSave y de ese momento pense en Claire , pense que ella si estaba muerta y que lastimosamente la tendriamos que enfrentar como uno de esos moustros , bueno Leon lo unico que qeria encontra el cuerpo de Claire para por fin descansar en paz con su amada es muy lindo , como suena pero triste . AL principio de nuestra aventura nos encontramos barrios archivos hasta el el de Claire o como salia el la carpeta Archivo Redfield hay habia todo lo que claire habia vivido y sentido y algo que nos dimos cuenta es que Claire siente lo mismo por Leon pero ella nunca se lo quiso contar por miedo a ser parte de esa lista negra de mujeres que pasaron al mano de Leon y tambien salia que ella dandole gracias a todas las personas que ella ama incluyendome , me dio mucha tristesa leerlo , helena vi algo en las grabaciones que fue muy poca las grabacion que tenia pero hay se notaba perfectamente a Claire primera vez en mi vida la veo con el pelo suelto es muy hermosa con su pelo suelto , todas hay en ese video corrian , disparaban , de las criaturas al intante la pantalla se puso todo en negro yo no pude de evitar sacar algunas lagrimas , helena se me acerco dándome un abrazo consolador a mi dolor leon por su parte dijo que muy pronto se encontraria con su angel en la otra vida así sea que pasaria una eternidad para su perdon el estaria con ella , al pasar todo el edificio nos dirigimos al estacionamiento pero al intante escuchamos una voz muy fuerte llamando a leon cosa que no era rara era mas que menos Chris Redfield el estaba muy decidido de acabar con aquel moustro que le quito a su hermana el estaba destrozado en su mente chris le entrego a leon como un sistema de comunicasion que solo los agente de Bsaa tiene yo no estaba en tanto del entorno solo quería recupera el cuerpo de mi querida amiga o bueno como le dijo ahorra mi querida madre pero fui atacada por unos Licker´s pero no fui salvada ni por leon , ni por helena era Jake , Jake Wesker el que me salvo no se como el estaba hay pero estaba , me alegre mucho saberlo y verlo de nuevo , pero bueno leon y helena se le acercaron , Helena le pregunto como estaba aqui , el le respondió que fue que la Neo Umbrella lo habia capturado y el avion que lo trasladaba exploto y quedo en este lugar es algo raro para Leon cree pero a mi y a Helena podimos entenderlo no se sera el extre de encontrar a claire que leon no lo llegaba comprender algunas cosas

pero al otro extremo de todas esas ruinas encontramos una crisálida que salio una especie de mariposa gigante era realmente asquerosa nosotros estabanos defendiendo con todo lo que teníamos pero la mariposa no se rendía pero bueno escuchamos una voz muy familiar era Ada wong nos grito al suelo le lanzo cada una de sus flechas explosivas cosa , que ese moustro cayo ella se nos acerco dando una risa muy incomoda para mi punto de vista ellas , nos dijo que haciamos aqui Leon no contestesto es muy raro ya que ellos según Claire ellos habian tenia una amorio creo que ella se habia equivocado en sus memorias pero bueno ella se alejo de nosotros como una mariposa sin mira a para tras Jake no pudo evitar decir que esa mujer es realmente iritante cosa que iso sonreir a leon pero en ese momento escuchanos los gritos de una mujer no era ada era una mujer con un casco de motocicleta negro y otra ayudandole pero fue casi inutil para ella pero para la punteria , percfecta de Leon no le dio en el blanco dondo haci que ese moustro soltara a la mujer misteriosa de sus garras nosotros nos acercamos pero ambas mujeres huyeron , Helena nos diji en aquel momento que era un buen momento de separanos y para encontra haci los cadaberes o los restos terrenales de TerraSave yo le di un fuerte abrazo a Leon antes de irme le dije que yo estare bien papá el me observo y me dijo que siempre estara orgulloso de mi y de la gran mujer que me e combertido , al separarnos me dio una nostalgia al recordar sus palabras Jake me abrazo con toda su fuerza u me dijo en ese momento tan triste vamos SuperChica tu no estas sola se que siempre estare hay para ayudarte en tus momentos de dolor como tu me ayudaste a mi eres mi especial para mi , de dio un beso en la frente y se alejo pocos paso de mi , en mi interior me sentia extraña , distita , esta emocion nunca la e sentido o eso pensaba en ese momento

**Hola de nuevo espero que le aya gustado mi primer capitulo de mi Historia o Fic pero bueno este es la primera parte de las memorias de Sherry ella esta contando todo lo que le paso a ella cuando sus sentimientos y por haber perdido por un instante a Claire a Leon esta muy decidido de estar con su amada CLaire reuniendo ce con ella desde el cielo donde supuesta mente ella esta e igual que Chris pero durante estas memorias van a ver algunas discusiones , peleas reconciliaciones etc... los veo mañana si dios me lo permite**


	2. Memoria parte 2

**Hola a todos de nuevo , bueno espero que les guste**

**este nuevo capitulo de las memorias de Sherry es increíble las cosas que pasan**

**mas para ella ya que todo lo que le paso a ella y a sus amigo en 20 años de puras tragedia**

**al final puede transformarse en una esperanza para vivir de nuevo**

**_(Memorias Parte 2)_**

Qué momento tan lindo entre yo y Jake bueno eso pienso yo , cuando en verdad se estaba convirtiendo muy incomodo encontramos un rasto de sangre muy reciente yo y jake nos sorprendimos al verlo creímos que una de las mujeres ya había muerto y nos apuramos a encontrarla, pero el camino hasta ella no era muy fácil que lo diga ya que en nuestra búsqueda nos encontramos una manada de zombis, le dimos hasta pudimos pero fue muy inútil ellos eran demasiados , pero de repente es como si fuera un milagro escuchamos una voz femenina , era esa mujer de nuevo y ella grito mi nombre , yo en ese momento no sabía cómo pero me sentía segura cuando estaba con esa mujer o con jake cerca ella se acerco a nosotros , nos dijo si estábamos bien jake , le contesto que si pero como ella sabia el nombre de mi compañera , a caso era Ada Wong en un de sus disfraces , ella le dijo que no era ella , yo me intrigue demasiado al escuchar si no eres ada quien demonios eres entonces , le dije con mucha ira ella bajo la cabeza y en ese momento coloco sus manos en su casco y pudimos ver que ella se lo quitaba , la persona tras el casco no podría aguantar el llanto , ya que ella la declararon muerta hace un año , era nada mas que menos que Claire Redfield una de las mujeres ex mascaradas , ella estaba con leves heridas en su cara , yo estaba en shock en ese momento me desmalle , ella y jake me sujetaron hasta que recobre el conocimiento cuando desperté vi a Claire hay a mi lado de nuevo era como si yo , tuviera de nuevo los doce año cuando la conocí a ella y a león ella me abrazo con mucho cariño ella nunca podría que nosotros estemos aquí , pero de repente mi teléfono empezó a sonar era Leon que logro captura a la otra mujer que acompañaba a Claire , el me dijo que esa mujer se llama Elza Walker unos de los sobreviviente de la tragedia de TerraSave y Trabajadora de la organización , el me dijo muy preocupado porque estaba muy pálida y porque estaba llorando , antes de decirle que me pasaba el me dijo que chris le comunico que el sito donde me encontraba yo , jake y claire yo en verdad no podría ni hablar con todas las emociones encontradas pero , bueno jake me quito el teléfono de mis manos y le dijo a león si el estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo el dijo que si que ese lugar va explotar muy pronto y que hay que salvar los pocos sobreviviente que quedaba en TerraSave pero bueno , antes de que se cortara la trasmisión la mujer que acompaño a Claire en poco tiempo le dijo a Leon que Claire seguía viva el no le creyó cosa que es común en león , no le cree a nadie si no eres _ADA WONG O CLAIRE RELDIELD_ , pero el antes de cortar el vio que era verdad lo que le decía la mujer rubia , vio a claire detrás de Jake pero no se mencionaron palabras entre ambos sino que claire ordeno a jake apagar el comunicador , al que momento ella estaba muy molesta con el , y solo quería protégenos a nosotros a mi , a su hermano Chris y bueno a león también a ella no le importaba lo tan molesta a ella le importaba el bien estar de nosotros tres cosa que es de la claire que quiero mucho.

Nosotros nos encontramos en muchos aprietos ya que ese lugar dentro de unas horas iba a , pero menos mas que claire se sabe la gran mayoría de los caminos de esa parte de aquella organización ya fantasma , ese momento se hizo recordar cuando solamente éramos claire y yo tratando de salir de la comisaria de policía , cosa que león estaba perdido buscando a ADA es muy gracioso cuando lo ves en mi punto que parecía un tonto , jeje bueno volviendo a la realidad pudimos salir de hay pero no fue muy fácil como decía nos apareció unos personas genéticamente mutadas creo que claire lo conocía antes de convertirse en esas oribes criaturas asquerosas , yo en verdad ya no tenía balas en mi pistola , claire y jake le dieron con todo hasta que ellos cayeron , nunca pude ver a claire mas herida que lo que yo recordaba cuando solamente era una niña con mucho miedo , tenía miedo que león y ella se llevaran de agredir verbalmente entre ambos , tenía miedo que ellos se lloviera a separa , cosa que ya león es capaz que no aceptarle a ella de dejarlo atrás , ya que el estaba aceptando todo el amor que había perdido de ella por ser un gran imbécil , pasamos por ciertas dificultades hasta que porfin llegamos en una zona segura estaban los agentes de Bssa hay yo les roge que nos dejaran pasar y les enseñe mi identificación que trabajo para el gobierno de USA , de inmediato me llevaron a donde estaba el capitán el quedo impactado quienes personas me estaban acompañando Chris , quedo sin palabras al ver a Claire que todos pensábamos muerta estaba hay el de inmediato le dio un abrazo , claire respondió a ese abrazo , escuche a Chris diciendo que por un instante , no sabia que hacer , no sabia como continuar viviendo estando tan lejos de la niña que tanto a querido , yo no vi cuando jake me llamo me tomo de un brazo y me dijo que era increíble que una mujer tan hermosa como claire podría tener la misma sangre que el gorila capitán de la Bssa eso fue como una broma pesada para mi pero me dio gusto ríeme un rato de tantas emociones encima , de inmediato ellos se acercaron chris me dio las gracias por darle esperanza a la VIDA , y bueno jake no dijo ningún comentario al ver a chris solo le regalo una sonrisa , pero no me podría olvidar de Leon y helena ya que estaba en la otra parte de la cuidad Claire decidió estar con su hermano para ayudarlo y asi recupera a su compañera capturada por león , yo le dije en ese momento que no se preocupara que yo me comunicaría con el y le daría llegar su mensaje .Antes de separarnos Chirs nos presto algunas armas ya que claire le dijo que estábamos indefensos aquel momento a mi me dio una pistola nueve milímetro y a jake una igual , le dimos las gracias antes de irnos bueno jake quería irse yo no , yo no quería sepárame de Claire pero ella me dijo que yo estaría más segura con jake , así fue como nos separamos , chris decidió dar un guardes parda para nosotros dos , me sentí muy feliz y a la vez muy triste ya teníamos como 20 o 30 kilómetros que nos alejamos donde dejamos a claire ,pero sabia que ella estará segura en el seno de su hermano y su cuñada presente . Yo tenia muchas angustia y decidí de llamar a león para ver si estaba bien pero mi sorpresa que el estaba en unos kilómetros de distancia le grite a ver si me escuchaba cosa que funciono el y helena se acercaron donde estábamos nosotros ellos aun tenían a Elza encadenada por desconfianza al parecer cuando ellos llegaron león nos dijo donde estaba claire jake dijo que ella decidió , quedarse con su hermano el aun no la veía y se como sentía en ese momento ya que yo también estaba así como el , helena le dijo que se calmara , león no la escucho ya que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos de perdón , y de cómo le pediría el perdón a ella , ya que ella es la única que conoce mejor como es el en verdad , cosa que es muy lindo , yo quisiera que un hombre me mire como Leon mira a Claire o como la tiene en su pensamiento.

**Hola espero que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo ,**

**bueno ya saben que Claire y algunos miembros de TerraSave pudieron escapar de ese terrible final que les correspondía a cada uno de ellos **

**según las memorias de La joven agente Sherry Birkin ****muchas cosas van aparecer en el próximo parte de las memorias de Sherry**

**ojo esto no es tanto las memorias sino que ella esta relatando lo que le paso todo eso 20 largos años cuanto , umbrella le cambio la vida a cada uno de ellos , y como la llegada del amor afecta cada parte de sus memorias cosa que ella ya no puede soporta mas **


End file.
